Individual computers are commonly connected together in networks. The network connections facilitate communications between the individual computers and also allow processing tasks to be distributed to the individual computers. Various other processing devices may be connected in a network along with one or more computers. For example, a network may connect several individual computers, communications devices, environmental systems, and security systems. As the term is used in this disclosure, a "network" ) shall comprise any arrangement of processing devices in which the individual devices or systems are adapted to communicate with each other. A "network computer" may include any processing device which is included in the network, such as an individual personal computer for example.
A network requires a management system for managing communications between the individual devices included in the network, and for managing processes distributed throughout the network. A network management system may also manage both application software and system operational software associated with the individual devices or systems included in the network. For example, a network management system may be used to update or otherwise modify the startup or "boot" software on individual network computers. In this example, the network management system transmits a system management instruction to the selected network computers. This instruction is executed on each network computer causing each respective computer to write the desired new "boot" software code to the appropriate storage device associated with the computer.
In order to manage the network, the network management system may require constant access to the individual devices or systems which are included in the network. This access allows the network management system to direct the individual devices or systems to perform network management operations, such as the "boot" software update described above. Thus, the individual devices included in the network preferably remain in an operational state at all times, ready to process instructions from the network management system.
Problems arise in network management operations due to the local control commonly included in network computers. Individual network computers or other devices commonly have power switches which allow a user to turn the respective device off. Network computers or other devices also commonly include reset switches which may be activated by a user to reset the processor, or processors, associated with the computer. Should a network computer be turned off or reset while the computer is performing a critical network management task or operation, such as updating the "boot" software for example, the network management operation will be interrupted. In the "boot" software update example, such an interruption may leave the network computer in a condition in which it will not "boot" or start properly. Even if the interrupted operation does not leave the network computer in an inoperative condition, once the network computer returns to an operational state, the network management system will be required to locate and correct any problems resulting from the interrupted operation.